Meet Me Halfway
by BrokenShutters
Summary: Cate & Baze are both trying to move on and forget about the feelings they have for eachother. Takes place where the finale left off.


I haven't wrote any fan fiction in a really long time, so I don't really know how this is going to turn out. I'll try and update this as much as I possibly can.

I wasn't really happy about how the finale ended but only because we aren't sure if there is going to be a second season. If this show gets picked up, I'm almost positive that Cate & Baze will be endgame. So this story is basically what I think should happen if there is another season.

This chapter isn't that long but I promise to try and make the other ones longer.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It was early in the evening on Monday and Baze was sprawled across his bed flipping through the channels on the television that was in his room. This almost seemed like a pattern he had gotten into lately. He would wake up around noon, shower, eat something, come right back in bed, watch TV, get up when it was time to open the bar, then go to sleep. Then the next day he would repeat it all over again.

It had been two weeks since he barged through the door's of Cate's wedding to find out that he was just seconds too late. He really didn't know what had gotten into him that day. He kept replaying it over and over again in his head. Did he really think that he could just tell her that he loved her in the middle of her wedding and she would run off with him? The more he thought about the idea, the crazier it sounded. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't make it to the church in time. Sure he was hurting like hell right now but maybe this pain was better than the pain he would've felt if Cate would have rejected him.

He hadn't seen Cate since the day of her wedding and that was probably for the best. She had to of known now that he was in love with her. Why else would he come running through the church doors?

Lux had come to stay with him a few days after Cate's wedding because Cate and Ryan had gone on their honeymoon. She tried talking to him about Cate more than once but every time she would bring up the topic of Cate he would change the subject.

He knew he had to get out of this what some might call a depression but he just couldn't get back to his old self. As much as he tried and wanted to forget about Cate he couldn't. Not right now at least.

* * *

Cate was sitting in the car pickup line at Lux's school waiting for Lux to get out for the day. Normally this would be Baze's job to pick Lux up from school but the past few days she had been the one doing it and she wasn't going to be the one to call and ask him when he was going to take over again.

She had spent the past two weeks doing everything she could to avoid Baze and even a conversation were the subject was Baze. She couldn't deal with him right now.

When Baze had come running through the church doors at the end of her wedding ceremony she knew exactly what he was doing but he was too late. She chose Ryan and she knew she had made the right decision. Lux was right, Baze was never going to be the guy she wanted him to be. She didn't care anymore, those feelings she thought she had for Baze were gone. She had buried them the second she married Ryan and she was not digging them back up again. She was married now and anything she thought she might feel for Baze would just have to go away in time.

The less Baze in her life right now the better. Plus she knew Ryan had to of known that Baze had feelings for her. She caught that look on his face when Baze came into the church that day. He hadn't said anything to her about it, probably because he didn't want to start an argument but she knew he had to of known.

Cate's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tap on the car window. She turned to see Lux, so she unlocked the door so she could get in, "Hey, how was your day?" she asked as soon as Lux sat down in the passenger's seat.

Lux shrugged and let out a light sigh "It was okay, kind of long" she said as she put on her seatbelt. "Oh can you drop me off at Baze's? Bug has work tonight and I wanted to see him before…"

"Um…yeah I can do that" she said hesitantly as she started the car. That was the last thing she wanted to do, risk the chance of seeing Baze but she knew she had to get over this awkwardness sooner rather than later. So she pulled out of the school parking lot and made her way over to Baze's loft.

* * *

Baze had moved from his spot in the bed when he heard the door bell buzzing downstairs. It was the beer delivery guy. He opened the door for him and went outside to prop the door open so he could bring all of the stuff in.

Once he fixed the door, he turned to go back inside but saw Cate and Lux pulling up and parking on the side of the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down, he figured Cate was just dropping off Lux but this was the first time he even got a sight of her since the wedding. He looked back up and locked eyes with Cate just for a brief second before she broke the gaze. This awkwardness had to stop, it couldn't be like this not when Lux was in the middle.

Baze decided to man up and just face Cate, he had to do it eventually. So he went over to the car and opened up Lux's door for her "Hey, what are you two doing here?" he said as he gave them both a fake smile.

Lux got out of the car and looked up at Baze "Is Bug here yet? I wanted to see him before he started working."

Baze nodded "Yeah he's inside cleaning up before we open"

Cate interrupted and looked over at Lux "Hey, when do you want me to come pick you up?"

Lux glanced over at Cate then back at Baze "I can just stay with Baze tonight…if that's okay with you?" she asked Baze.

Baze nodded "Of course it is, kiddo" he said giving her an actual smile before she headed inside to find Bug.

Baze was left standing there still holding open Cate's car door. He looked over at her and bit his lip before speaking up "So…I'll see you later then?" he said in an awkward tone.

Cate nodded slowly, this was even more awkward than she thought it would be and she hated that "Yeah…" she sighed as he started to close the door and then stopped him "Baze, wait…should we talk?"

Baze gave her a look "About what?" he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about but he wasn't going to be the first to bring it up.

Cate was about to speak up but couldn't find the words so she just shook her head "Nothing, I'll see you later" she said as she forced a tight smile.

Baze just nodded and closed the car door and watched her as she pulled off. This was going to be even harder than he thought.


End file.
